


Snapshots of Love.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, For Merlin Memory Month, I will be adding tags as i add drabbles, M/M, Magic Reveal, Some smut probably, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of one Arthur Pendragon and one Merlin, written in form of chaptered 100 words drabbles. Unrelated, but all happening in the same established relationship universe.





	1. Beginnings/Firsts/Risings.

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this for [Merlin Memory Month](https://merlinmemorymonth.tumblr.com/%20). I'll give a brief summary and ratings before every chapter. I thought it was a good idea to practice my non-existent drabble writing skills with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1, Path 1- Beginnings/Firsts/Risings.
> 
> Merlin wonders about the start of their story.

Merlin watches Arthur annihilating his opponents, and muses about beginnings

When he first met Arthur, pompous and proud, was that where their story began? Or was it when Arthur cornered Merlin and crashed their mouths together? Did it begin with Merlin saving Arthur’s life for the first time, or when he first woke up in his bed?

If Arthur is his destiny, maybe their tale began with their first breaths.

Arthur wins the tourney- predictably- and glances towards Merlin, jubilant and proud. Merlin realizes that he doesn’t much care about beginnings anyway- not when the present is so damn wonderful.


	2. Watching You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2, Path 2- Watching you. (M-rated)
> 
> Arthur likes to watch.

Merlin throws his head back, panting. There’s a sob building up in his chest, the want running like liquid fire in his veins.

“Beautiful,” Arthur says. The words soothe Merlin’s burning skin, but also light him up inside. “So good for me.”

He writhes on the bed, stroking himself, thrusting into his fist, while Arthur sits on a chair, his hands clenched tightly on the armrests, as if restraining himself from reaching out. Merlin aches for him: his hands, his lips, his words. Anything.

“Please…”

“Let me watch you come apart,” Arthur orders, or maybe he begs.

And Merlin does.


	3. Hands/Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 3. Path 1- Hands/Fingers.
> 
> Arthur gets a massage.

Pads of Merlin’s digits dig into the bunched muscles of his back, making him groan. “God, I love your fingers.”

The smell of salve permeates the air, Arthur’s sore muscles melting under Merlin’s expert ministrations. The fingers on his back gentle at that, almost suggestive; Arthur can bet Merlin is smirking.

“Don’t be juvenile _Mer_ lin. Not everything has to be dirty.”

Merlin laughs.

“It can be. If you try hard enough.” He presses into a knot, waiting for it to unwind, and Arthur can’t stifle his moan.

“ _Shut up_.” He warns preemptively and hides his face in the pillow.


	4. Hands/Fingers 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, Path 1- Hands/Fingers.
> 
> Arthur's hands fascinate Merlin.

Merlin slots his hand against Arthur’s, morning light streaming through the windows, and stares.

“What are you looking at?” Arthur turns towards him, smiling.

“Nothing,” Merlin whispers, his eyes glued to their linked hands.

He finds he doesn’t have words to explain this: how mesmerizing the light glinting from Arthur's ring is, how intimate the callouses of his skin. Merlin has seen the man hold fate of the kingdom in these very palms, fingers wrapped around a sword. And now, Merlin gets to hold it against his own.

Arthur nuzzles into his neck, sleep rumpled, and squeezes his hand. “ _Idiot_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I feel like I gotta apologize for so much spamming. Sorry!)


	5. Sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. Path 3- Emotion/Mood: Sorrow.
> 
> Merlin finds his secrets too suffocating to hide anymore.

Guilt can become too heavy a burden to carry.

Merlin knows this. He is reminded of it every time he sees trust shining in Arthur’s eyes and has to look away.

“You’re beautiful,” Arthur says, and Merlin can almost hear him snarl, ‘ _you’re a liar._ ’ He can feel the devotion in his touches, in his kisses, and dreads the moment when it will turn into distaste; when betrayal will color all the moments they have shared.

Arthur deserves better- deserves the truth. Merlin loves him enough to accept that. He just needs to be brave enough to give him that.


	6. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, Path 1- Magic.
> 
> Merlin can't keep lying any longer.

Arthur’s lips ghost over his, reverently, “I love you.”

Merlin closes his eyes against the raw ache inside his chest, and wrenches himself away. He doesn’t deserve this.

“Merlin?” Arthur sounds broken.

“I can’t do this… I can’t. I have magic.” He seals his fate with these words, and waits for the verdict. Arthur must hate him now; the thought hurts more than burning on a pyre ever can.

The silence is suffocating. Accusing. He hears Arthur move closer and braces for a blow.

Instead, strong arms wrap around his frame, loving, forgiving, absolving him of his sins. “I know.”


	7. Knights/Kings/Princes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, Path 2- Knights/Kings/Princes.
> 
> Arthur is a lot of things he knows, and one thing he doesn't.

Arthur was born a Prince. It wasn’t a choice; he became one with his first breath, and with every lungful, he tries to be worthy of the title.

Every time he picks up his sword, he chooses to be a Knight. He wears the Pendragon red with pride, brimming with need to protect his people.

One day, he is destined to wear a heavy crown- become a King. He both dreads it, and awaits it eagerly.

But before all that, and beyond it… Arthur is Once-and-Future-King: savior of magic, the prophesied salvation of Albion. He just doesn’t know it yet.


	8. Legends, fairy tales, stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- path 2- Legends, fairy tales, Stories.

Merlin was born magic. It flows in his veins, pumps through his heart. He doesn’t know why he was given this gift- this curse- but he strives not to be the monster people expect.

“One day,” the dragon promises, and Merlin scoffs. It is hard to believe in great destiny when you have to hide your very nature, or be burned alive for the sin of existing.

But Merlin is also Emrys. Other side of the coin. Necessary for the legend to become reality, for Albion to exist, to prosper. It is his destiny. He just doesn’t believe it yet.


	9. A quote, a line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Path 1- a quote, a line.

“Two sides of the same coin?” Arthur asks, incredulous. “That’s it? That’s what the prophesy say?”

“Yes.” Merlin bites his smile.

“That is the stupidest analogy I have heard in my life. It doesn’t even make any sense,” Arthur protests and Merlin burst into giggles.

“Yeah. Try telling him that.”

“Him?”

“Err… the Great Dragon.” He ducks his head.

“ _Dragon_?” Arthur’s eyes widen alarmingly, and alright, maybe Merlin has a little explaining to do.

“Start from the beginning.” Arthur’s tone is familiarly haughty, and Merlin’s magic glows warmly inside his chest. Maybe everything would work out after all.

 “Yes _Sire_.”


	10. Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Path 3- Emotion/Mood: Hope.

Arthur listens.

He watches the emotions on Merlin’s face as he pulls apart his wounds, spilling the long kept secrets. There’s shame written on it, that Arthur aches to wipe away, fear and uncertainty and deep-rooted sadness.

When their eyes meet, Arthur also sees something else bubbling just under the surface, wanting to grow wings and soar.

“You aren’t angry with me?” Merlin asks in the end.

Arthur cuffs him on his head, and then grabs his hair to pull him closer. On his lips, Arthur can taste the salt of Merlin’s tears along with something frighteningly close to hope.


	11. Empathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6-Path III - Emotion/Mood: Empathetic

“You’re happy,” Merlin nuzzles his neck. “My magic… it can tell.”

“It can read emotions?” Arthur turns until he is looming over him, watching him admit shyly,

“Just yours.”

“Can I?” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for but Merlin nods and places his hand on Arthur’s bare chest. His eyes glow gold, mesmerizing Arthur, before he is overwhelmed by the sheer emotions coursing through him- complex, exquisite and almost too intense to bear.

He collapses into Merlin’s willing arms, his eyes leaking. Merlin combs his fingers through his hair, as he admits, needlessly, because Merlin already _knows_. “Me too.”


	12. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 7: Path I - Home

Merlin has never felt like he belongs.

He tries to blame it on the magic, but it grows deeper than that. It has something to do with the tone of his voice, the glint in his eyes, his unbowed head. It is about the way he lives… the way he _loves_.

Once, with Will’s lips on his, the leaves swirling around them with magic, he thought he had found his place, but that was just an illusion too.

Lying next to Arthur, breathing in his scent, hearing his heart beat steadily, Merlin’s magic hums in contentment. He is finally home.


	13. Amusement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, Path III - Emotion/Mood: Amused

“Alright, spit it out! What’s so funny?” Merlin pulls at Arthur’s armor impatiently.

“What?” Arthur widens his eyes in faux innocence.

Merlin glares. “You’ve been grinning like this all day. What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

Arthur smiles, endlessly amused, “You’re wearing my shirt.”

Merlin gasps, looking down at – sure enough- Arthur’s red shirt; Merlin had dressed up in a hurry in the morning. He rushes to take it off but Arthur grabs his hand.

“I like it,” he whispers, coming closer.

Afterwards, if Merlin mixes their laundry every now and then… well, Arthur doesn’t mind.


	14. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8, Path I- Love is love is love.

Love is early morning kisses, and late night embrace. It is a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, a strong back to lean against. It is comfort, and happiness, and strength.

Love is ugly fights, because you know where it hurts the most. It is screaming and shouting, terrified for them, terrified for yourself, because you can’t imagine life if they aren’t there anymore.

Love is affectionate insults. It is _Prat_ , and _Cabbage-head_ , and _Idiot_ , and _Clot-pole_.

Love is destiny, being two parts of a whole, yet knowing something bigger than mere fate holds you together.

Love is.


	15. Scenery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt day 8, Path II- Scenery.

They camp at the edge of a waterfall - just the two of them- the Wyvern terrorizing the villagers efficiently disposed of. Arthur is realizing how much easier fighting monsters is, when Merlin isn’t pretending to be utterly useless.

They sit huddled together, listening to the sound of wood crackling as the campfire burned and the background music of trickling water. “It’s beautiful,” Merlin says, staring at the way moonlight is glinting off the waterfall, the stars illuminating the scenery just enough for it to be breathtaking.

Arthur stares at Merlin’s face, ethereal in dancing campfire and agrees wholeheartedly, “It is.”


	16. Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 9, Path II- Touches,touching.
> 
> Explicit rated. Inspired by [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/pseuds/ArwenOak)

“Touch me,” Arthur begs, as Merlin continues his slow torturous thrusts inside him. “Please.”

Merlin nods, his pupils blown wide, placing his hand against Arthur’s chest. This wasn’t what Arthur meant but he would take it, happily, greedily.

Arthur gasps at what he feels: touching and being touched; taking and being taken; hot heat enveloping him, and the slow push of a cock inside him. Everything at once, building, until his mind explodes in a scream, sobbing against the onslaught of sensation.

His orgasm, when he comes, is a mere afterthought, paling in comparison to being one with Merlin, _literally_.


	17. Conflicted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 10- Path III- Emotion/Mood: Conflicted.

Arthur wakes up slowly, feeling affection bubbling up in his heart.

Opening his eyes, he sees Merlin propped up on his elbow, staring at him. ‘ _He’s beautiful_ ,’ Arthur smiles, warm and content. It takes him a moment to realize it’s not his own thought.

Merlin notices the look of confusion on his face, and jerks away, shocked. Arthur suddenly feel empty, alone, like someone just took away a part of him.

“Merlin?”

_Conflict; Anticipation; Guilt._

“I am so sorry,” Merlin whispers- _Gods, what have I done_ \- looking away. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“For what?”

“… Initiating a bond.”


	18. Vulnerable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 11- Path III- Emotion/Mood: Vulnerable.

Merlin clenches his fist, horrified at what he had done, and perplexed. You can't initiate a bond... not without reciprocation.

"I want it Merlin," Arthur says, hoarsely.

Merlin whips around, because Arthur doesn't know what he's asking for. "I will hear your every stray thought, feel your every emotion."

"And I, yours."

"You aren't listening, idiot!"- _Beloved, cherished_ , "We will be tied, forever. I should break it while I can."

“No!” A pang of distress runs through the fledgling bond. Arthur grabs his face in his hands, his eyes determined, yet, oh so vulnerable. “I want it.”

“Okay,” Merlin nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws up hands*  
> I don't even know what I am doing anymore.


	19. In blood and Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 11, Path I – Family in blood or mind.

“ _Cnyttan an ferhþ_ ,” Merlin whispers, touching their foreheads together, basking in the warm glow of Arthur’s mind, finding solace in the oasis of Arthur’s acceptance.

“ _Cnyttan an sáwol_.” He kisses him, desperately, until he cannot decipher where he ends and Arthur begins.

“ _Cnyttan an blod_.” The bond sings through his veins, beating in his heart, and he can feel the thread knotting together, connecting them, until death do them apart.

He hears a sob, and isn’t sure if its his- knows it doesn’t matter anymore. ‘ _I love you_ ,’ Arthur doesn’t say, but Merlin hears it. Better yet, he _believes_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear:
> 
>  _Cnyttan an ferhþ_ : Tied in mind.  
>  _Cnyttan an sáwol_ : Tied in soul.  
>  _Cnyttan an blod_ : Tied in blood.


	20. Colours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Colour blue or colour red (any hues go).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin Memory Month is finished, so I won't tag the paths and stuff anymore... but I don't want to quit this drabble series. I am going to be open to prompts though, so if anyone has any... send them my way :D Otherwise I will be using prompts that I haven't yet covered from that fest :D.

Arthur didn’t know what vibrant meant… Until now.

Blue sparkles in his eyes- a calm sea, hiding merciless storms underneath. His magic wraps emerald vines around Arthur’s very soul, cocooning it in its safety. And his heart, oh it bleeds crimson, bright like a ruby, blinding in its intensity.

Merlin _glows._

Arthur has to close his eyes against the onslaught of colours, resting his forehead on Merlin’s collarbone, but he can still feel them, behind his eyelids, deep inside his core.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asks, concerned.

Arthur shakes his head and replies the only way he can. “You are beautiful.”


	21. Wild.

Arthur carefully carries the bowl of soup inside and stops in his tracks.

“Still not doing any better?” He asks, looking around at the once-neat room. The furniture and clothes are strewn all over the place, some hovering in the air.

Merlin sniffles in reply.

Smiling fondly, Arthur walks over to his sick sorcerer. “I brought you soup,” he offers him a spoonful.

Merlin takes that moment to sneeze, his magic haywire, freezing the boiling hot soup. Shocked, they both stare at the ice in the bowl. Merlin pouts, and Arthur starts laughing.

Having a magical boyfriend is never boring.


	22. Competition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin have a who-can-eat-more-honeycakes competition.
> 
> Written for Camelot-Drabble. Loads of thanks for [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth) for the wonderful cute image ♥

Arthur drags himself to the bed and flops down on his stomach, only to groan and turn on his back. Merlin follows suit, rubbing his aching belly.

“That was a stupid idea.” Arthur declares.

He gets punched for the effort. “Yeah… and who was the complete knob-head who suggested it?”

“I thought it would be fun!”

“… Because let’s-see-who-can-eat-more-honeycakes sounds like _fun_.”

Arthur glares halfheartedly, “Well, you didn’t have to be so bloody competitive about it.”

Merlin breaks into a grin. “I won!”

Arthur shuffles and throws a pillow at him, trying not to smile at the sound of Merlin’s giggles.


	23. Being Different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Merlin Memory Month 2018- Day 1: Path I – “Being different is nothing to be afraid of“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is back. Because it's Merlin Memory Month again. Here's to hoping this one can be as productive as last one. To any of the old readers from like... last year (i am sorry)... thank you!
> 
> Here be unconnected drabbles.

Arthur swears when he sees Merlin is sitting on his bed, shaking like a leaf. He had asked Merlin not to look, but the idiot probably thought he _owed_ them.

Merlin stifles his sob against Arthur’s chest. “I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be. You aren’t like them.”

“I am exactly—“

“No!” Arthur holds Merlin’s face, staring into his blue eyes. “You aren’t like them! You haven’t harmed anyone.”

“Maybe... But I too, am different.”

Arthur gulps, sickening crunch of guillotine and the aborted scream still ringing in his ears. “Don’t be afraid.”

Someday, he will make sure nobody ever has to be.


	24. Inscriptions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 1- Path II- Books, Quills, Scrolls, Writing.
> 
> (a.k.a so much fluff)

Arthur is spread on bed, an empty parchment for Merlin to mark his own.

 _‘King’_ , he writes on his shoulder, dipping the quill in black, _black_ ink. ‘ _Majestic’_ , he writes on his ankle, small and sure. ‘ _Golden’_ , on his hip; ‘ _beautiful’_ on collarbone; ‘ _strong’_ , on his wrist.

Above his beating heart, he scribbles ‘ _mine’._

“Quit moving.” Merlin scolds, as Arthur squirms at scratch of quill against his inner thigh. “There, done!”

Arthur sits up to see it, barks out a laugh at the ‘ _clot-pole’_ lovingly inscribed there, and pulls Merlin down for a kiss, smudging ink all over their skins.


	25. Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 2- Path III- Emotion/Mood: Proud.

Sometimes, Merlin watches Arthur’s sword glint in the sun as it swooshes down, and feels a familiar, nameless, emotion build in his toes, and claw up his spine, straightening it. Other times, he sees Arthur’s sleepy, bashful smile, and feels the same emotion try to squeeze his heart and make it burst all at once.

Merlin isn’t quite sure what to make of it, except that it always involves a certain  _prat._

Then he fights off a group of a dozen bandits who snuck up on them and turns around to find the same emotion mirrored in Arthur's eyes.

Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I must apologize for the stilted words on this but... *shrugs*... I tried. The next one will be better! (I hope)


	26. Role Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 1- Writing Path – Role Switch

Merlin sits at the table, casually munching on an apple and looking over scrolls with haughty disdain. In corner of the room, Arthur scrubs his boots halfheartedly.

“Put some back into it, Arthur. Polish until it reflects your ugly face.”

“Yes, asshole.”

“What did you just say? I can put you in stocks for that!” Merlin glares imperiously.

Arthur, in reply, throws the shoe he’s holding at Merlin’s head.

“Oi! _Now_ who’s the worst servant in all of Camelot?”

“l’ll show you worst…” Laughing, Arthur tackles him into bed and demonstrates his royal pratness in ways Merlin wholeheartedly approves of.


	27. Loneliness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 3- Path III: Emotion/mood- Lonely.

Merlin tosses and turns in his bed for hours but sleep eludes him. As always, he blames Arthur. If the clot-pole didn’t have a meeting with delegates, _in his quarters_ , Merlin wouldn’t be forced to sleep in a bed so… empty.

He hears a bird croak outside, echoing his loneliness.

Sometime later, his bed dips, a body pressing against his back and jerking him out of his half-slumber.

“Wha…”

“Shhh…” He relaxes when he hears Arthur’s voice “You forgot to light the fire. My room was too cold.”

Merlin sighs, snuggling into the warmth behind him, and finally falls asleep.


	28. Farewell(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 4- Path II- Farewell(s)

Merlin is no stranger to goodbyes.

There are people he left behind: Will, who had refused to even speak to him when he announced it; his mother, who cupped his face, kissed his forehead and wished him luck.

And there are people who left Merlin: his father, mere days after reuniting with him; Will, recklessly taking an arrow that wasn’t meant for him.

So he's aware that nothing last forever.

And yet, looking at Arthur, he knows that if a time came to say farewell to him, Merlin will fail. There are some things even he can’t afford to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling quite meh about this one... but I liked the concept I guess? 100 words are too short to do anything innnn. Thank you for reading. ♥


	29. Gold and Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 3- Path II: Gold or Green.
> 
> (slightly nsfw... because I felt like it.)

Sunlight filters in from the windows, making the dust particles dance in merriment. Merlin knows he should draw the curtains, but he can’t bring himself to look away.

“Merlin,” Arthur pants, voice quivering with desperation. “Get over here.”

He’s lying spread eagle on the bed, green wisps of magic binding him to the bed frame as more tendrils slither over him, rubbing against his nipples, curling around his _cock._ The golden rays reflecting over Arthur’s skin, contrasting with the green of Merlin’s magic, make for a breathtaking sight.

Merlin licks his lips eagerly, more than willing to comply. “Yes, sire.”


	30. Victory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 5- Path I – “It’s not victory I seek, it is peace“

Some days are bad. Some days, they fight.

“You won! That’s what you wanted, didn’t you?”

“Merlin…” Arthur reaches for him, but he jerks away.

“Another family, homeless, on the run because of this mad purge against magic. Does it feel like victory to you?”

Merlin knows he’s being unreasonable, but he’s just so _angry._ Despite his protests, Arthur wraps Merlin in his arms, tucking Merlin’s head under his chin. “I wasn’t looking for victory…”

Strings cut, Merlin sags in Arthur’s arms. His eyes feel wet when Arthur presses his lips to Merlin’s hair, whispering, “I was looking for peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this... is my thirtieth drabble. Wow. I never thought i would have this many! MANY thanks to everyone who keeps commenting and encouraging me. ♥


	31. Kindness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 1- Path III – Emotion/Mood: Kindness.

On their return, a welcoming party awaits them at the gate. Despite the exhaustion lining his face, Arthur gets off his horse and greets them all individually, the rest of the knights following suit.

At the end of the line, a little girl stands, nervously holding out a flower.

“What’s that?” Arthur crouches down.

“For our brave Prince!”

Arthur turns the girl around, weaving the flower in her braid, and whispers conspiratorially. “For Prince’s favorite girl.”

Later, Merlin crowds Arthur in a corner. “That was hot.”

“My astounding sword skills?”

Merlin shakes his head, kissing away Arthur’s smirk. “Your kindness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel bad about how unconnected/unrelated these drabbles are, but then I remember that it's exactly what it says IN SUMMARY and yet 48 people are subscribed to this, and feel better. Thank you for enjoying this bumpy, jumpy ride. ♥


	32. Tension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 6: Path III- Emotion/Mood: Tension.
> 
> (warning: nsfw again cause like... smut.   
> *hides*)

Merlin clenches the sheets, back arching under the onslaught of pleasure. He fights to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the exquisite beauty that is Arthur, undulating on top of him. He has his head thrown back, moaning, as he rides Merlin, slow and torturous.

Merlin feels like he would snap.

Unable to bear it, Merlin whimpers and thrusts up, craving more. Arthur’s eyes snap open, his hand coming to rest on Merlin’s chest.

“No. Please.” He waits until Merlin is still again, his fevered eyes meeting Merlin’s, imploring. “Let me.”

And Merlin, gods have mercy, _lets him._


	33. Subterfuge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 7, Path II - In Disguise, Undercover

They’re in a border village investigating mysterious disappearances, but nothing explains why Arthur is dressed in commoners’— _Merlin’s_ —clothes. There’s no call for subterfuge.

“Arthur, why are we…?”

“Shush!”

At the tavern, Arthur pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and grabbing Merlin’s hand. Merlin startles, but before he can protest, Arthur pulls him towards a table with their fingers entwined.

“Something to drink, for me and my husband,” he says, a blush high on his cheeks, when the barmaid comes to take their order.

Merlin grins, elated. This, he decides, is a very good reason for subterfuge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have ultra super sap!


	34. Our Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 8: Path I – “The story we have been part of will live long in the minds of men“

“Sometimes I wonder, you know?” Arthur watches Merlin shrug, staring into campfire.

“About what?”

“… what’s the point.” Merlin meets his eyes, looking lost. “Of all this.”

Arthur cuffs him on head then puts him in a headlock. Merlin struggles halfheartedly, but afterwards, his face is a little less forlorn. “What was that for?”

“Who cares about the point, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur puts his arm around his lover, pulling him closer. “Except maybe a thousand years later, people will write songs about me.”

“Songs about your big head, maybe.” Merlin retorts, but he’s smiling into Arthur’s shoulder.

“Or your incompetence.”

“Hey!”


	35. Playful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 9: Path III - Emotion/Mood: Playful

“Arthur.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“I didn’t even…” Arthur quells him with a _look._  “Alright! It’s just that… you’re holding the broom wrong.”

Arthur glances down, incorrectly fixes his grip, and keeps sweeping the barn, making it even messier in the process. Merlin bemoans the moment when he had challenged Arthur to step into Merlin’s shoes for once.

“You know you can just quit, right?”

“Of-course I can’t!”

“But…”                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Besides, it’s not even that hard.”

Fate chooses that exact moment for Arthur to stumble and fall on his arse. Merlin hastily smothers his laughter.

“Shut--” Arthur points at him warningly.

“--up?”


End file.
